Gods of death and exorcists
by DGM Allen Walker
Summary: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda are sent to an alternate universe were exorcists, Akumas, and the Millennium Earl doesn't exist. What will happen when they meat L and the rest of the task force, and get involved with the Kira case. Will Kira try to get rid of them and will he succeed or will the exorcists return to their world safely? NO YOI AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kumoi's insane robot **

**A/N: Hey this is DGM Allen Walker here, I wanted to write a Death Note and -Man crossover because I thought it would be kind of interesting to see the two animas combined. I have been watching Death Note recently and just finished it, then for about two weeks I have been watching some Death Note cosplay videos and reading Death Note crossovers between Naruto, Soul Eater, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Ouran High, and other crossovers with it. Then I got to thinking what would happen if our favorite exorcists fell from the sky and Light and L found them and that is what I decided to come up with, hope you enjoy! :D **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Regular P.O.V **

It was a normal morning at the exorcists HQ, Allen and the others sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. Allen was eating a mountain of food as usual. Lenalee was eating a banana and a yogurt, Lavi had a stack of pancakes, and Kanda was eating soba. "Kanda why do you always eat soba for every meal?" the red head said, taking a bite out of his pancakes, "che, because," the swordsman said. "Come on Yuu answer me please," Lavi started to plead, "che," Kanda tried to ignore him but Lavi wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"Come on Yuu please, please, please, please, pretty please with a chary on top," the rabbit wined, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, AND IT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS YOU ANOYING LITTLE RABBIT!" Kanda stood up and put mugen up against the red head's neck. Then all of a sudden one of Kumoi's giant robots crashed through the door of the cafeteria, and all the finders, scientists and exorcists except Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen ran out of the cafeteria. "What the heck," the white haired exorcist said with a mouth full of dango, "oh no, not this again!" Lenalee groaned then the robot tranquilized the exorcists and transported them into another world.

**L/Ryuzaki P.O.V **

It was morning and I was eating cake when I noticed four people falling from the sky. At first I thought it was just my imagination and rubbed my eyes when I opened them, the four were gone, everyone on the task force but me, Light, and Watari where still asleep. "Hey watari?" I asked, "yes Ryuzaki?" he said "bring the limo arrowed front please," he nodded and left. I turned to Light "hey Light-kun, could you come with me please?" "Sure", he said, and followed me to the limo.

**Regular P.O.V**

When they got there they climbed in, Light sat across from L "so Ryuzaki what did you need me for?" Light asked, "Well I am sure this is going to sound crazy but I saw something fall out of the sky and I wanted you to help me see what it was, because I didn't want to wake the others at such an early hour considering they stayed up pretty late last night trying to find more clues for the Kira investigation, but even if I did wake them up, they probably would say no and that I was crazy, so I brought you since you were already awake," L simply said siting in his odd position and biting his thumb nail. Watari stopped the car and said "Ryuzaki, we are here," "ok thank you Watari," the detective said, Light and L climbed out of the car and walked around, "ok let's split up and see what we can find," L sighed. They split up, and after a few minutes L shouted for Light to come over to where he was when Light got there he saw four people lying there on the ground, there was one girl and three boys and they all had mud, blood and sticks in their hair, their clothes were very strange they were black coats with red trimming and a crests on the left breast.

The girl had blood red high heels, light blue socks, and above both of her shoes where two blood red rings, she also wore a red short skirt, she also seemed to be Chinese. The first male had long hair tied into a high pony tail with a red rope, he had a samurai sword and was wearing black pants, and he had black knee length boots, he seemed to be Japanese. The second male had red messy hair pulled back by a black and green headband, he also wore an eye patch over his right eye,and had a long orang scarf around his neck. He also wore white pants, black boots and on his thigh he wore a holster that held a tiny hammer in it, he seemed to be American. The third male had pure white hair, a scare over his left eye, he wore white gloves, black pants, black boots with red trimming, he seemed to be British. Ryuzaki called Watari over and had him help carry the strange people to the car. Watari carried the red head and the long haired Japanese male, Light carried the British boy, and Ryuzaki carried the Chinese girl. They put them in the car and headed back to task force HQ.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter I will try to get the second one up as soon as I can don't forget to review well buy! :D **


	2. Waking up in a strange place

**Chapter 2: Waking up in a strange place **

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update well here is the next chapter. **

**I don't own DGM or Death Note. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Allen P.O.V **

When I woke up I was laying on a queen sized bed, in a strange room. 'Where am I?' I thought, I noticed that I wasn't wearing my normal clothes instead I was wearing a plain long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. I sat up and my head started to hurt. I put my hand to my head and sat on the edge of the bed, then out of nowhere I heard a strange voice "I see that you're finally up" said the strange voice. "Who are you, where am I?" I said. "I am L, and as to where you are that is confidential," L said. "Where are my friends?" I questioned again. "Don't worry; your friends are quite fine. They are just in a different part of the building, but for right now I will ask the questions. Is that all right with you?" I relaxed a little; I sighed and said "ok, just promise not to hurt them." "Oh don't worry we won't hurt your friends. Ok then, what is your name and where are you from?" L asked. "My name is Allen Walker, and I am from England," I said. "What part of England?" "London." "One last question for right now how old are you?" "I am 16." "Oh ok, that is all I need to know for right now thank you Allen." There was a muffling sound then L was gone.

**L/Ryuzaki P.O.V **

I turned off the speaker and began to eat my cake again. "Hey Ryuzaki, why are those kids here, what do they have to do with the Kira case?" Matsuda asked. "They fell out of the sky and appeared in the in the park mysteriously. I think it might be the work of Kira that's why." I said. Light walked into the room "hey Ryuzaki the rest of them are awake," he said. "Oh, ok thank you Light-kun, hey Watari can you bring them to the kitchen please?" I said; standing up and heading to the kitchen.

**Regular P.O.V **

The famous detective walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table full of sweets. He began to eat some cake siting in his odd position as the four kids came in. "Oh hey what's up?" the detective said. "Who are you?" Lavi said. "I am , but you can call me Ryuzaki," L answered.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

**A/N: Cliffy I hoped you liked it and sorry it is short I will make it longer next time please don't forget to review and please give me some ideas for the next chapter I will greatly appreciate the help and I will try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can! :D **


	3. Not really a chapter

**Not really a chapter! **

**A/N: Hey guys this is not really a chapter I am kind of stuck on the story and was wondering if you could give me suggestions to it. **

**Who should I pair up with Lenalee? **

**1: Allen Walker **

**2: Lavi Bookmen **

**3: Yuu Kanda **

**4: L **

**5: Light Yagami **

**6: Near **

**7: Mello **

**8: Matt **

**9: BB **

**Vote for ether one you can even vote for two people but not above two. Well thanks and don't forget to vote and review! **

**:D**


End file.
